McDanno Happy Family Chapter 1
by rachel.tidy17
Summary: 2 mouths after the special wedding of Steve and Danny McGarrott Williams with little Gracie Wiliams, their will be a shocking arrival to the family from one of our two Hawaii 5-0 Guys?


Danny williams was sitting in his car in the driveway of the McGarrott Williams residence, deeply comtemplaiting how to tell his husband... how to tell Gracie. Danny got out of the car walked inside to be greeted by Gracie hugging his legs. "Daddy, I made fairy cakes with steve" Danny looked at Steve, "great that's er...awesome, Gracie lisson daddy's just going to take a shower I'll be back, meanwhile you and Steve make some more fairycakes ok?" Danny replied. "Ok daddy" Gracie said a little dissopointed, "Hey babe is everything alright?" McGarrott asked concerned for his soul-mate. "yah, just feel a little sweaty that's all" Dannny replied quick stepping towards the stairs then running up the stairs. Steve through Danny's behaviour was odd the past week, working with Hawaii Five-0 tend to pick up the slightest eratic emotions. Behind the door in the upstairs bathroom Danny couldn't calm down, heavy breathing, shaking as he tried to open a retangla box. Doing what the doctor said and still shaking he pulled down his pants on the toilet peed in a small cup, pulled his pant back up, and hesatently puts the testing stick in his urine, waiting he herd his partner coming up the stairs, quickly Danny put the shower on to cover his activities. Steve knocked on the door "Danny sweetie, are you ok in there, you've been awhile in there" "YES I'M FINE, CAN'T I JUST FOR ONCE TAKE A SHOWER IN PEACE!" shouted Danny over the runnig water, "Sorry babe, I was worring for nothing, I'll go and make us some coffee" Steve replied, "THANK YOU" Danny turned down the shower slightly to hear his husband going down the stairs, sighed with releaf, came out of the shower clothes dripping wet then dripped a little drop of urine on the testing stick itself, then checking the instructions signed in frustration, "10 minutes, why can't it be 2 seconds?" Danny opened the bathroom door slightly & slowly to see if the upstair corridoor was clear then quickly darting into his and Steve's bedroom, put the Testing-stick on the dresser, taking off his wet clothing, putting them in the laurdry basket and put on his nightgown all in one flash motion, (like a ninja) then hid the test-stick so Steve couldn't see it. skipping down the stairs to meet the two wonderful people in his life, a towl round his neck rubbing his hair. "Here you go, babe how was your day been?" asked his devoted husband. "strangly the same as yours cutie-pie" replied the other Devoted husband, Steve smiled and gave Danny a peck on the cheek, he loves it when Danny makes his laugh,Gracie just looked away, "you two should do that when I'm not around!" Gracie smirkly teased. both Danny and Steve looked at eachother the rushed to chace Gracie around the room playing IT.

10 minutes later Danny tried to sneak upstairs but was caught by Steve, "are you sure your ok babe you've been acting really weired all week?" "no it's nothing... I've been worried about Gracie is she seeing someone new?, she's too young for a relationship!" Danny knew he was telling a white lie, "so you've been spying on our daughter, she's fine Danno she has to grown up sometime but we'll be there to guide her, that's what parents do" Steve reasurred Danny, Steve had taken the bait without suspition Danny felt so guilty lying to the only man who underdtood him and loved. "I'm going to bed early, I'm super tired" "ok, I'll tuck gracie inn, I'll come in quietly, goodnight love of my life" "goodnight shakespire" McGarrott giggled went back to Gracie to finish Frozen film. Danny nervious walked back into their bedroom to see the test-stick, quivering, hand over his mouth he pick it up... {OH MY GOD} he screamed in his own head, one white line showed up on the red, he couldn't IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

[Doctor's Voice in Danny's head)

"Danny McGarrott Williams I don't know how, none of us do, your not even a female but all the signs morning sickness, cramp, back ache, can only mean one thing" "Common, you gotta be kiddin' me, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE?" "from what it looks like now it is, **your pregnant!** "

To be continued


End file.
